


adjustments

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “You want me to hold the baby,” says Nebula.
Relationships: Nebula & Morgan Stark & Tony Stark, Nebula & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Set when Morgan was a baby. AU where everyone is alive and Nebula visits Earth sometimes, just because.

“You want me to hold the baby,” says Nebula.

“Look,” Tony says, bouncing the earthling in his arms. “The daddy issues thing— I get it. But someone’s got to break that cycle of shame, and that’s us.” He looks down at Morgan, though perhaps he is still speaking to Nebula. “Don’t be scared. She’s nice.”

_ Nice.  _ What a strange descriptor. Morgan reaches tiny, eager hands towards her, and Tony transfers her into Nebula’s arms. Nebula stiffens, adjusting to the weight. As Morgan blinks up at her, something unfamiliar and warm settles into the back of her chest. Slowly, she relaxes.


End file.
